Conventional propulsion of large marine vessels, such as super cargo container ships, super oil tanker ships, aircraft carriers, and the like are powered by fossil fuels. All of these vessels are major sources of pollution and are detrimental to the environment. Conventional power plants are also environmentally abusive and harm the world economy with high costs and the increasingly dwindling natural resources. Biomass materials in the form of carbonaceous waste on the other hand is increasing annually and becomes the most abundant and bothersome to the environment as well as having a negative impact on the world economy. In addition, land use is harmed by continually expanding landfills for such waste. Shipping and most other forms of transportation are becoming less economical as a result of the high cost of oil and other fossil fuels. The oceans are being choked with algae and other sea biomass and these sea biomass materials are considered a form of an oceanic nuisance or pollutant.
There is a growing need to begin to switch fossil fuel to other available sources of fuel to power large ships. There is also a need of making beneficial use of biomass waste materials as well as unwanted sea biomass pollutants.